Jacob and Me
by JulzieLoo
Summary: Don't have a cow you Jacob-hating Twilight fans. This is about Renesmee, when she gets older and starts realizing her imprint with Jacob. I haven't gotten very far yet, so if you have any suggestions let me know. Also, if there is any wrong info say so
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight.**

**Renesmee POV**

I sighed up at the dreary morning sky. It was so rainy in Forks.

I understood why my mom and dad and, well, the rest of my family had to live here. I was just pissed that I had to deal with the cloudy, damp town in Washington, too. See, they were all vampires. And don't worry, it's not like Dracula or anything, they don't spontaneously combust in the sunlight. They just shine. They sort of sparkle, like a diamond you hold up to the sky on a sunny day.

I don't get all glittery and whatnot like those nail polishes Aunt Alice always pressures me into wearing. I just have a sort of faint glow, like those supermodels you always see lounging on the beach all oily and reflective.

Not that I think I'm a super model or anything. I'm half human, half vampire, sure, but that doesn't make me so special.

Well, not really, at least. Shoot. I'm doing the mind-ranting thing again. I hear I get that from my mom.

I smiled up at the gray clouds above me, and Alice turned my way.

"What's so funny over there, Nessie?" Uncle Jasper asked. "You're not planning on playing another prank on Uncle Emmett, now, are you?"

"No, she's not," my aunt chimed, using her ability to know things she shouldn't. She was basically psychic. "But what is making you grin like that?"

"Oh, nothin'. Just thinking about this rainy, Godforsaken place," I said nonchalantly.

"And that would make you smile?" Jasper laughed and then shrugged. I've heard the stories of my motley family time and time again. Jasper was born in the mid 1800s, and Alice around 1900. Their meeting and falling in love had something to do with Alice's visions of the future. I don't really remember the rest. I mean, I'm like 13 years old, who expects me to care about all this stuff?

My aunt and uncle were walking me to the mall in Seattle today (yes, walking, it's good exercise and doesn't take very long for people – creatures? – like us) because the two of them were going shopping for yet another wedding of theirs. I was just along for the new outfits I was bound to end up with, what with Alice 'looking out for me' and all.

Oh yeah, when I said I was thirteen, that wasn't true. Technically I'm 6. But that's not the point. You see, part of me being a sort of demigod (though the god part is debatable, I still believe vamps are pretty far up there) is that I grow and develop really fast. So at heart I'm about a preteen.

"Renesmee, why aren't you wearing that adorable brown leather Gucci jacket I bought for you?" Alice whined playfully, then turned to Jasper. "Edward will be angry."

"What, because she didn't wear a jacket? I really don't think she can get sick," Jasper said, ruffling my hair a bit. God, I hate the hair ruffle.

"I guess I'll have to ask Papa about it when we get back, then!" I ended the topic with a shrug. Everyone's fussing over me like I was five years old (woops, I guess I am!) had gotten old once I started hitting puberty. And it was weird, too. Not just the normal, human changes that happened, but I started noticing that everyone was hiding something from me. Mind you, I've heard all the stories of my parents' struggle for love (probably the edited version) about a thousand times, but I knew that there was something missing. Some piece to the puzzle that everyone else knew, that they purposely kept tucked away.

Which led to the question that'd been mulling about my mind the past week. How and why was Jacob a part of my life? I've known him my whole life, and he's always been there for me, but Uncle Jake isn't really my uncle. Whenever I ask my mom about it, she just gets this odd little smile on her lips and says that he's her greatest friend.

Thinking about how much I loved Uncle Jake and how I could always count on him, I followed my aunt and uncle to the mall.


	2. Discovery

**Renesmee POV**

Alice took me into a high-end-looking store across the street from the mall.

"Nordstrom?" I questioned, wrinkling my nose.

"Oh, come on! Just wait and see; you'll love it!" Alice whined, taking me by the hand. "Don't let your mom fill your head with anti-style nonsense!"

I raised my eyebrows at the rows of gaudy handbags and death-trap shoes on either side of me.

Alice turned Jasper, who was walking silently behind us, "And that's the daughter of Bella, no doubt!" Laughing, my aunt twirled me into the dresses section and danced through the racks of designer gowns (which probably cost more than my Grandpa Charlie's house).

Through the dressing room curtain I had been coaxed into, Alice handed me this deep red dress with satiny pleats. I stared at the glossy fabric, wondering about this newfound phenomenon, and then zipped it on.

The tight fabric clung to my skin in places I had never thought about. I ran my fingers over the curves of my body, feeling the folds of cloth between my fingers.

"How's it look, Ness?" Alice chimed from behind the curtain.

"Just a minute," I managed to breathe. I stared at myself in the floor-length mirror. My orange-tinged curls were illuminated in comparison to the deep russet color of the dress. I looked at my wide brown eyes, pointed chin, and light arched eyebrows. And then I took in my shoulders and the halter top of the dress, the way the neckline cut down in a V, exposing some of my newly acquired cleavage. The feeling I got then was like none I'd ever felt before. It was a feeling of maturity, but not the kind of responsible and insightful maturity I was told I'd always possessed. No, this was different.

I shook my head, trying not to stare at the woman I saw in the mirror, and poked my head around the curtain.

"Well, let's see!" Alice squealed, fluttering to my side. "Oh my _goodness_!"

I smiled nervously, looking down at the way my widened hips curved into my small waste.

"Nessie!" Alice squeaked, utterly astonished, "you look gorgeous! Like a bohemian _god_! Oh, we're buying it."

I grinned then, the feeling inside me saying I was older now, and on top of the world.


	3. Awestruck

**Jacob POV**

I was just licking the cinnamon and sugar off my finger from the Annie Anne's pretzel I'd just snarfed down when something caught my attention.

I was at the mall with Quill and Embry, sitting on a bench in the plaza outside. A woman exited from a building down the road, and I raised my eyebrows at my friends. She was wearing this amazing red dress that showed off her gorgeous figure, and her reddish hair –

I froze solid on the small wooden bench, and Embry turned to me.

"What's wrong Jake?" Embry looked back at the girl across the street, and then took in the perky little vampire quickly catching up to her, towing a not-too-enthusiastic male vamp behind her. "Oh."

Quill glanced at me. "Hey Jake, isn't that Alice and Jasper? And, hey, wait, that's –"

"Renesmee," I breathed, not believing that this was the girl I had Imprinted with not too long ago, who'd been just the silly little girl I'd been waiting for yesterday.

Embry smiled. Quill looked uneasy.

"She looks hot man, wait to go!" Embry broke the silence, punching me on the arm.

Quill scowled. "Embry, this is a big deal. Having and Imprint on someone younger is really complicated."

Soundlessly I stood up and stared at the love of my life who, up until now, I had loved as no more than family.

From across the street her eyes trailed to mine and locked. We stared, feelings neither of us could describe rippling through the distance between us.

Finally, comprehension dawned on her face, and she snapped out of the trance. She looked back at Alice, who was chattering to her husband, and then gave me a sly smile and a wink.

_Nessie, _I thought. _At last_.

**Renesmee POV**

_Did I seriously just wink? _Smile_ and _wink_?_ This was all happening too fast. I mean, this was Jacob, Uncle Jake! Why would I ever look at him that way?

But the feelings that had seemed like a living thing pulsing in my body were there in his eyes too, I'm sure. In that instant where we had just stared into each other's eyes I felt the connection, and was positive he had too. _But what does this mean?_

"Ness, hurry up! We still need to hit the Coach store!" Alice waved me out of my reverie, taking me by the hand and tugging me along.

Jasper must have sensed my unease, and gave me a knowing glance, all the while looking around for what had set me off.

When his eyes found Jake standing by his werewolf friends, his eyes opened wide in shock, and instant realization played over his handsome features.

And there it was again. That secret that no one has let on about. Something that my whole family is keeping from me, and it has to do with me, Jacob, and this red dress,

"Alright, I'm coming," I said to Alice, and then hurried off with her and Jasper, my eyes trailing back to the mall plaza.


	4. Complication

**JPOV: **

A low growl escaped through Edward's lips, his nostrils flaring in rage.

"Hey, hold up there, Eddie," I tried to reason, backing up uneasily. "You knew this was bound to happen."

"Yes," he sighed, trying to control his anger. "But I'd wished I didn't have to read your thoughts when it did."

_When it happened_. My thoughts trailed back to Renesmee and how she may finally be mature enough to be with me. I remembered her red dress, that smile, the way her hips moved when she walked–

I was pushed back against the wall in the Cullen's kitchen. "Stop that," Edward gritted through his teeth, releasing me.

"_Edward,_" a familiar voice called softly from up the stairs, followed by the entrance of my second favorite person on the planet. Nessie was my first.

Edward's eyes instantly lit up, and his face relaxed.

"Hey, Bells," I said cheerily.

Bella eyed me carefully, then turned to her husband. "What's going on?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted. "It's Nessie– er, Renesmee. I… I think she's almost finished growing," I tried to explain.

Bella smiled, her motherly side taking effect. But then Edward, lips in a tight line, ruined my effort to be subtle.

"If you knew what he was thinking about our daughter…" Edward spoke carefully.

Bella's head whipped around to stare at me. I could read those eyes any day. She wanted to strangle me.

"Let me get this straight," she started, approaching me with a finger to my chest. She was obviously more than a little protective of Renesmee. "You don't _touch_ my daughter until I say so, got me? You don't think about her that way _ever_, and you don't–

"Bella," I protested, "don't you think this is Nessie's decision? I mean, now that she's fully grown, she will be able to make her own decisions. I won't push her, I promise."

"You sure as hell won't!" Edward roared.

"Edward, I'll handle this," Bella said sweetly to her husband. "Jake, if you so much as _imply_ anything close to sexual feelings for my daughter again, I will _hurt you–_

"Uncle Jake!" a voice sweet as honey fluttered into the room as my Renesmee leaped into my arms.

**RPOV:**

Flowers. Butterflies. Tall, sweet grass and straw. Maybe some farm animals, a few crows barking around. A scare crow. That sounds good, as long as I think about anything except–

Butterflies. Finches and crows.

"Uncle Jake!" I called, concentrating on the conversation. I jumped into his arms, hugging him like nothing was wrong–

Nothing is wrong. A sweet little house on a farm. Apple trees. Bird sounds and old wooden fences.

"Nessie!" Jacob said, embracing me. I focused on him right then, thinking back to all those times where he was just my uncle.

"I didn't know you were going to be here!" I exclaimed. "Alice dragged be out to the mall today." I faked a grimace and looked around the room.

My father and mother stood beside each other, eyeing me oddly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing, Renesmee," my mother automatically softened, faking a nothing-is-wrong face.

Nothing is wrong. What am I talking about? It was definitely a real grin, because she's hiding nothing from me.

"Shopping is actually pretty exhausting, I can see why you don't like it Mom. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Do you want me to walk you there?" my father asked, reaching for me. Isn't it just like him to be overprotective.

"No, no, I'm fine. I wouldn't want you to have to leave Uncle Jake."

"Alright, then," my mom said uneasily, "I'll be back at the cottage to check up on you."

"Sure thing, Mom. By then! By, Jacob."

Pretty butterflies and a light breeze.

**JPOV:**

She called me Jacob. Not Uncle Jake, _Jacob._ That's definitely a start. There's no way her father didn't miss that.

I watched as Nessie bounded out of the house, and then turned to Edward and Bella.

Edward scowled at me. "Your right, I didn't miss that. She's hiding something."

Bella looked alarmed, and turned her big eyes to her husband.

"But I don't think it's what you think it is, Jacob," Edward said, defensive. "Leaving out the 'uncle' could have been an accident, a slip of the tongue. There are many explanations for that."

Keep telling yourself that. I didn't say that though, even though he knows I'm thinking it.

Bella looked mildly assured, and gave me a small frown, probably trying to prove me wrong about Renesmee growing up.

**RPOV:**

I ran as fast as I could through the woods. I can actually run really fast. Not quite as fast as the vamps, maybe because I'm young, but definitely faster than any normal human could.

Once I hit the mark in the woods, a tall tree with a clump of moss shaped like a heart hanging off it, I slowed down to a walk. I'd kept a mental note on this tree because it was where my father's mind reading range ended if he was in the Cullen house.

I sighed, knowing that difficult times were going to come. It is not as easy as you may think to keep your mind completely free of something as monumental as what I had overheard.

I needed time to mull over the day without my father overhearing. He must have been too busy being angry at Jake to listen to my mind as I had gone into the kitchen. Just before I had opened the door, I had heard my mother's angry statement. _"Jake, if you so much as imply anything close to sexual feelings for my daughter again, I will hurt you."_

I didn't even have to hear what had happened before then, because that sentence said it all. I wasn't imagining things; Jacob had had sexual feelings for me.

As I meandered through the trees, I thought back to the dressing room in Nordstrom. I had insisted on wearing the red dress out of the store, but something told me I should change before I came back home. Because of that moment Jacob and I had shared, I knew it would only complicate things.

Thinking of the mall and the dress, of course, made me think of Jake. Ah… Jacob. Only now did I realize the creamy caramel color of his skin, his long black hair, and impeccable smile. I grinned to myself as I let my imagination wander.


	5. Decision

**RPOV**

I had a plan.

_"Uncle Jake, have you ever imprinted?"_

I remember the day like a picture in my mind. It was the first time my family had explained the complicated workings of the Forks werewolves.

_Glances passed between the adults._

I saw it now, clear as day. The secret they were all keeping.

"_Well," Jacob said, thinking quickly, "how could I ever imprint on someone when I love my Nessie so much?"_

_My father frowned and my mother elbowed him, remembering my perceptiveness. I smiled at Jacob's kind words and laughed along with the others._

"_Like I was saying," my father changed the subject with finesse, "Seth was the first werewolf I befriended, and now the rest of them are beginning to grow on me."_

_"But Mommy, you and Jake have always been friends, right?" I intrigued._

_"Yes, Renesmee," my mom said pointedly, "I trust him."_

It was time to set my plan in motion. As I made this decision, I made sure to focus on the mall.

Almost instantly Alice knocked on the cottage door. My parents were still inside.

"Aunt Alice," I said, cringing internally, "want to go shopping?"

_Focus_, I remembered. "Could I maybe borrow some of your clothes? I want something special."

"Of course!" Alice squealed, hugging me. She seemed a bit skeptic.

"Let's go now," I said, forcing her out into the woods.

When we were out of range of my father's "hearing", I spun and faced Alice. Right then I decided that I would contact Jacob.

All the pieces were put together in Alice's mind instantaneously. "Right, let's go shopping," she said with a knowing smile.

…

We didn't speak in the car, there was no reason. Alice already new my intentions. Finally, I broke the silence.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Alice glanced my way, and shot me a warming smile. "Of course not. I'll guard my thoughts around your dad."

"You're the best, Aunt Alice. So, where do you think he'll be?"

Alice brought me to the reservation. If we found Sam the pack, Jacob would surely be there.

Alice delicately sniffed the air, and turned her head slightly to the right. "Over there. They probably know we're here. Keep it casual."

Alice gave my arm a reassuring squeeze as I climbed out and onto the beach.

I traipsed through some trees until I saw Jacob and his friends.

"Hi, Uncle Jake!" I exclaimed, feigning innocence. "Alice and I were doing some shopping, and when we drove by I thought I'd say 'hello'!"

"H-hi, Nessie," Jacob said tentatively in his deep voice. His golden skin glistened in the sun. His defined muscles twitched as his eyes met mine.

The werewolves were all staring at me, so I fidgeted nervously. "Well, I'll just be going then." I mustered up all of my strength and reached out to hug him. I had been to the place many times, and kept the image on my mind.

**JPOV**

The rest of the pack knew of my predicament. We had been swimming until we smelled her coming. As we waited patiently for Renesmee to arrive, I tried not to let my mind wander on all of the possible reasons she could be here.

"Hi, Uncle Jake!" she exclaimed shortly, obviously nervous. "Alice and I were doing some shopping, and when we drove by I thought I'd say 'hello'!"

"Hi, Nessie," I stuttered in response. Even seeing her anxious and jumpy didn't falter my love. Her face matched her mother's in it's beauty, but her irresistible sweetness was all her own.

"Well, I'll just be going then," she said rather abruptly, rushing to hug me.

As her palms met my back, my vision went blank and I was brought to an open, grassy field.

I knew the place very well. It was where I'd rescued Bella from the evil bloodsucker. And apparently it was where Edward had brought Bella countless times.

Renesmee pulled away and hurried off and my vision cleared. I stood, stunned, for what seemed like minutes, and then turned to the guys. "I gotta go," I breathed.


End file.
